Love's in the air, that's what smells so bad
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Summery inside, rated "M" for later chapters
1. Summery

_**Ever heard of the saying**____**'Love stinks'**__**? Well I have, and its true! Now I'm stuck between Sky, the guy I've loved for more then a year, and Brendon, my best friend's boyfriend. I can't help feeling that I don't love Sky anymore, but I don't want to brake his heart, and Brendon--oh, Brendon--I know I love him--and he loves me--but I'm not willing to break Stella's heart for my own... Am I?**_

_**Told from Bloom and Brendon's POV**_


	2. Gone for a Walk

Brandon and I walked out into the sunlight, both waiting for Sky and Stella to come out to us. The two blondes had found a job at _'Flames Café.'_ It was named after me because I somehow saved this planet—with the help of the winx club, of course. I'm still not so sure how I did it, but I did. It's all so blurry. Sky says I passed out because of too much power loss, but I don't know, it might have been fear.

I smiled up at the brunette that was about a head taller then me. He smiled back down, his smile made my heart stop, and I knew why. I knew that I loved him, I knew it; I knew I didn't want to love him, but I did. I couldn't help myself; his deep brown eyes were to die for. His brown hair matched them, and it was soft, oh it was soft…

And his smile, oh his smile! Nothing better then his smile, his white teeth would shine in any light—dim or bright. But it wasn't only his body, gods know that. Full of himself as he may be, he's got a big heart. He cares for everyone.

"Bloom!" a familiar voice called out to me. Frowning, I flipped my head to look to who was calling, though I knew who I was: Sky.

The blonde ran to me, a big smile on his slightly tanned features. My frowned deepened as my boyfriend of about a year slowed down. I loved him, I knew I did, but not in the way he wanted me to. I sighed and painted a smile on my face.

"Hi, Sky," I said in a fake cheery voice. "Shift over?"

He bent over to kiss my forehead, I frowned, but he didn't see that. "Yep!" he answered cheerfully. With that he bent down to kiss my lips. I stiffened and my eyes wondered to my right.

My green orbs met the two bodies that were next to us. I frowned, they were kissing. A warm feeling shot up in the pit of my stomach and tears wanted to form in my eyes. Sky didn't noticed, he kept kissing me.

Why did I feel like that? Why did I feel the need to rip the two apart? I mean, Stella was, and is, my best friend, I should be happy for her. Brandon was hers, not mine, he was Stella's. Possessive way of thinking about it, I know, but that was the only way I could get myself not to push Sky away and grab Brandon and run out.

Sky pulled away, gasping for air. Apparently he had kissed me passionately, I hadn't noticed, so I pretended to breathe in deeper. Sky's beautiful features were arranged into a smile.

I'm not going to lie, Sky is hot, but I didn't love him like he loved me. I forced a smile on my face and said, "How'd it go at work?"

He smiled and dragged me to a fast food restaurant that was about a two minute walk away. Stella dragged Brandon along with us.

At the restaurant Stella answered my question for Sky as he and Brandon ordered for us. "Sky got pissed; some guys were talking about you." A smile found its way to her face that spread to her hazel eyes.

"What'd they say?" I asked Sky when he came to our table with a smile on his face. It fell off when I said that.

"Things I don't want to repeat," he growled. I nodded before I let my eyes wonder to the man next to me. He had sat there, causing Sky to frown, but then let it go as he realized that I would have to look at him—something I didn't want to do, I'd feel too guilty knowing that was eventually going to break his heart. The loving in Sky's brown eyes made me feel dirty.

I could see that Brandon's face wasn't all that happy. His gorgeous face had been turned into a frown and his brown eyes held that same frown. They made me feel sad. My face was worried and I asked, in a tone that reflected my feelings, "What's wrong?"

Brandon's eyes looked at his shoulder, just like Sky and Stella. I looked at what they were looking at and realized my hand was on his shoulder. I felt the heat rushing to my face as I reluctantly pulled my hand away.

Nevertheless, I stuck to my question. "Brandon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. My shoulders slumped down in disappointment. If he wasn't going to tell me, then I wasn't going to pry. I wasn't going to be as annoying as my lovable best friend.

"Okay…" I mumbled back and started to eat my fries.

Stella immediately let the subject go and started to joke around. She said things about Flora and Helia and other things like the senior year at Red Fountain and Alfea and things about her parents.

After about half an hour of talking, I got tired. "Sky?" I called. His blonde head looked over from Stella to me. "Can I go home? I'm tired." I yawned for emphases.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

I hesitated, I didn't rally want him to bring me home, I wanted Brandon to do that, but I couldn't say that. Luckily, Brandon saved me from having to say no. "I'll take her, I was going there anyway," he offered.

I tried to keep my blush down and, somehow, I managed. Sky nodded and turned back to Stella. Inwardly, I smiled and waited until Brandon slipped out of the booth so I could do the same.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_***(Brandon's POV)***_

I offered to walk her home. Why'd I do that? I was only going to torture myself with the sway of her hip and the honey in her voice. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. I know I shouldn't. Sky loves her and…I'm not too sure if she loves Sky anymore. The sparkle in her eyes isn't there anymore; it looks more like guilt.

I slid out of the booth and waited for her to so the same, which she did immediately. Giving her a gentle smile, I lifted my hand to tell her to walk ahead. She nodded and walked on innocently.

Surly she had to know what her walk does to men, right? I mean Bloom can't just walk around, moving her hips back and forth with her legs and expect men not to notice! Including me!

Bloom and I walked out to the sunny streets. She lifted her head up and bathed in the sunlight. Her red-orange hair flowed down passed her wonderfully shaped ass and her cheeks cheered with a light yellow-gold tint. And her legs were bathed in the same light, they were toned and firm.

Snapping out of my trance, I looked around to see man ogling at her. My carefree face hardened and I glared at them. A red head met my death-filled eyes and he ran away. _Wimp, _I thought. _Can't stand up to the girl's friend…_

Others saw my eyes but they didn't run. I grabbed Bloom's small waist possessively and forced her to walk along.

"What?" she asked.

"You honestly didn't see them?" I growled.

"No… what should I have seen?"

I moaned. Why the hell was she so innocent?! Did she not see that she only mad men _'happier' _by being innocent?! Damn it!

"Never mind…" I breathed hoping she hadn't noticed the annoyance in my voice. I pulled her into the crowded streets by her small wrist and kept doing that until we reached the forest of Alfea.

At the magic barrier she turned back to me. I admired her body on last time. Her teal midriff top exposed a slightly tanned, flat stomach. Her brown jean skirt exposed her slightly tanned, toned legs and her long, orange hair slipped to her waist. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was truing to seduce me, but I knew much better.

"Bye," Bloom whispered softly. I inwardly moaned at the sound of her voice and the innocent smile on her face. I smiled back and raised my hand to salute like soldiers on planet Earth—as Bloom told us—did.

I grunted and she smiled a happier smile. In a strong, loud, cadet-like voice I said, "All is well Princess Bloom!"

She giggled and pretended to be a snotty princess. With her chin held higher then any real princess would, she snorted. "All's well, ha! Next time, cadet, make sure I know why you drag me off!" She pulled her head down and smiled before running inside. I smiled at her and ran to the academy.

_*****~~~*****_

_**Was it good?????!!!!!!!!???? Say yes, if not, lie your buts off!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. CONTEST!

Guess what peoples! I'm having a contest. And you know what? Until I get at least ten reviews on this chapter, I'm not adding anymore to _any_ of my stories (not including one-shots)! Sucks for you!

**Now this is what I'm going to do:

* * *

**

_For all you who enjoy Boriqua-chan's (used to be Jackee1998's) stories!_

_If you want anymore on any more of your favorite stories, you'll all have to suggest something for them, because I am stuck. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do! If I like your idea enough, I'll use it and give you the credit in the Author's Note. It applies to any of my stories (not one-shots):_

"_Arranged Love"_

"_I Want Her"_

"_Back"_

_and_

"_Love's in the Air, That's What Smells So Bad"_

_All up for ideas! _

_HELP ME, I BEG OF YOU!

* * *

_

Love, hugs, and kisses** (and eternal SasuSaku and Zutara and Bloom/Riven)**,

Boriqua-chan.


	4. Admit It

Bloom POV

I sighed. Life wasn't easy. He didn't notice anything. Nada. Zip. Didn't he see me smiling? Is it even worth the effort?

Yes. Brandon was worth it. He was worth that and much, _much _more.

I opened the glass door of my dorm. The living room was pulled together in purples and blues. Musa decided to design it, and, as a good roommate, I let her. Second to Stella, Musa was and is my best friend. Maybe she could help me. Maybe….

"Yo, Bloom!" she yelled from her room. "Sky called."

A year ago, I would've been giddy; I would have run to the phone to call him back. Years ago…. But right now, I didn't feel a thing. It was like Flora telling me the flowers were doing well—I knew it, it was expected, it didn't matter anymore. The years have not been kind to Sky and me. Not in the least bit.

"I was just with him," I called back as I dropped my purse on the sky blue sofa. "What did he call for?"

Musa walked out of her room. She smiled at me as she zipped up her jacket. "He said to come to the forest in a few hours…," she answered, her dark blue eyes still working on the zipper. She still hadn't managed to get it all the way up.

I took a deep breath. It didn't matter to me. I didn't want to go outside. I didn't want to be with Sky anymore.

"Where're you going?" I asked. There was no caring in my eyes or tone.

"Riven's. Why?"

"Tell Sky I'm not meeting him. I told him I was tired." With that I walked cross the room to my own stained glass door.

I plopped on my huge king-size bed, my mind racing.

I didn't want to go to Sky's. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't want to keep pretending. I didn't wan to look into Sky's blue eyes and think only of the chocolate brown ones of another man. I didn't want to keep my heart in pieces by keeping another together. I didn't want to watch my love kiss my friend. I didn't want it….

Brandon's POV

The TV was on all volume. It was trying to help me drown out all thought of a certain fire fairy. I didn't even want to think her name. Not now, not ever. Because it was bad for me. I could see that she wasn't the best thing for me. Or, maybe, it was her and Sky. Yes, that's what damaged my head. The sight of her plump pink lips on Sky's… it burns more then just my mind. My blood boils and I feel light-headed. Someone else should be on the other end of that kiss. Someone else should be the one to make her smile. But Sky hasn't been doing a lot of that to her. Her smiles were fake. That much I could tell—okay, I'm going to face it, I can tell just about everything that passes over her face. She wasn't too easy to read, but I had the experience to know. And her laughs were forced. Unless they were for me… but I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"Brandon! Turn that damn thing down!" Riven yelled over the newscast. My hand yanked the remote and turned to volume down.

Someone knocked on the door. She let herself in without bothering to wait for Riven to open it. "Hey, Riven, where's the phone?"

"Oh, yeah, come here and ask for a phone when you have one at your fingertips and forget to say hello to me," Riven said sarcastically. I heard the two kissing behind my back. I hadn't turned around.

"Happy?"

"Very. Its over there."

The phone's dial rang silently. "Hey, Sky. It's Musa. Bloom can't make it. She's sick." That was followed by a few _'yes, yes, I'll tell her,' 'ok,' _and _'bye'. _

I turn to her, my body curving over the ratty old sofa. "She's sick?" I asked before I could stop myself. I knew I should keep quite. I knew it would only keep my mind on her when I was trying to keep it off her.

"I guess. She doesn't want to go out with him. She always does. And she went strait to sleep after I left. She's got to be sick," Musa mumbled.

I nodded, knowing Bloom wasn't sick. She just didn't want to be with Sky. I pulled myself off the sofa. Bloom didn't want to be with Sky, which meant I might still have a bit of a chance. I slammed to door behind me.

.

0

.

0

.

0

.

I opened the already open glass door of the room. The plaque on the door said, _'Bloom Tyler and Musa Adomai.' _The room was spotless, besides Bloom's blue purse. She wasn't a very much of a maid, Musa was. I knew the place perfectly, right down to the dust bunnies. I'd been here so many times.

I turned to Bloom's room. The door was closed; I opened it. There, on the green covered bedspread, was my little obsession, my little love. She seamed at peace. Her hair was out of its ponytail. Though I walked her home just minutes ago, I'd missed her more than I cared to admit. Strings of orange were here and there. She was so clam at ease. I felt like just watching her. Just lying down next to her and watching her twist and turn.

And that's what I did. I could be gone before she even knew it. She was a heavy sleeper; only alert when on our training sessions or missions. I could trick myself, just for one hour, I could trick myself into thinking it was I who owned her, not my '_Prince'_ Sky. I could do it, just for an hour.

The bed was soft as the ocean. But it was warm like fire. Of course, being a fire fairy, Bloom generated a warming heat that only she can give. It was as if she was hugging me, her arms tight around me; like being on the sun of Eraklyon. Warm and inviting, but never burning. Truth was, she was never really touching me at all, her body-heat just made it feel like that. I couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to be hugged by her, to be touched by her, to be loved by her. Sometimes—most of the time—I'm openly jealous of Sky.

Nothing would feel better then to be loved by her.

My brown hair went over the pillows as Bloom shifted her weight. Her arm flung over me, almost as if she was awake. I smiled and gripped her waist.

_Live it while it lasts, _my dad used to say.

Bloom's POV

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. I knew it when my eye's fluttered open. There was someone next to me; I knew his sent. Cinnamon and forest—his signature sent. I smiled to myself. I shifted my weight and sent my arm flying over his waist. Maybe he's notice I'd done it on porpoise. Just maybe.

I felt, rather then saw, him smile. I yearned to open my eyes and see his mesmerizing smile, to see his teeth shine, to see his face. I yearned for him. His hand found its way to my waist. My hair blew away to the way of the door; I tightened my grip around him. I never wanted this moment to change. I never want to be without his tan arms around me. I never want to miss his sent. I never want to be without him.

The sun was beating down us. It didn't bother me. But Brandon sighed—he sounded happy, though. "If only you knew, Bloom, if only you knew. I love you, my little firecracker."

My eyes shot open. Did he just say what I thought he said? He didn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't tease me like that. He had to know I was awake. He wouldn't do that to me. He was better than that. He wouldn't go for the easy kill.

"I l-l-l-love you, too," my mouth made out before I could stop it. Oh, shoot….


	5. HELP ME! AN: Author's note IMPORTANT!

You probably all hate me for not updating. I know. But, you see, it's that… God, I hate having to say this, but I have a horrible disease called:

**Writer's Block**

(duhn duhn duhn!) Horrible isn't it? So, all of you who want me to write more, you better give me an idea, your username (if you aren't reviewing and are IM-ing me), and the first sentence of your idea! That means _you_:

Indy2009

weepingwillowtree

summerlovin76

Totally Lori

And all those who are either too lazy to sign into their account or their parents or guardians or whomever refuses to let you

So, please help me!

**Remember: Username, idea, sentence!**

I'll be waiting to hear from you all.


End file.
